Finding your way back
by yan08
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction, and it does not follow the current storylines. The ageing of many of the characters are different. Hope you guys enjoy and please honest criticisms so I can know if I should continue or not. Sam/Jason are teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

Sam have just stepped off the plane, and instantly regretted it especially since she had vowed to never stepped foot in Port Charles again. But with controlling parents like the ones she is stuck with she had no choice but to come back home. Everything was going good for her in Italy; she even found this really great private school where she could transfer to, she was finally starting to feel a little bit like her old self again. But after two months away her parents snapped her back to reality by demanding that she come home. _Your only sixteen they say, you are still a child you have no means and way of supporting yourself, you have school starting back in two weeks, come home and don't let us have to come all the way to Italy and get you, because if we do you will not like the consequences..._ Sam rolled her eyes as she got off the phone with her father. She hates the way they always treat her like she is still five years old, if it wasn't for what happened earlier in the summer she wouldn't have even been in Italy least of all by herself. Well as far as she knows she was by herself, knowing her parents they probably hired someone to keep an eye on her all summer. They were all too understanding in letting her go to Italy by herself.

Two Months Earlier

_Sam walks hesitantly over to the desk her mom was working at, as she got over there she hid the brochures in her back pocket and sat in the chair across from her mother. _

Sam: hey mom can I talk to you about something?

Alexis: sure darling just give me a sec...

_Sam sighs and rolls her eyes her mom is always busy working and hardly ever have time for her, Alexis looks up at her daughter and could see the frustration in her face._

Alexis: ok what is it? _She says as she put away all her files..._

Sam: ok so I wanted to talk to you first before I talked to dad because I know you would be a little bit more reasonable.

Alexis: so in other words you want me to be the go between. You know I hate being the referee between you and your dad.

Sam: well it's nothing bad so you can stop worrying.

Alexis: ok I'm listening

Sam: ok so there is this really great summer program I could do that would look really good on my college applications, and would be a great distraction for me this summer to try to put all that has happened behind me.

_Alexis looks at her daughter and her heart breaks at the sadness she sees in her daughter eyes._

Alexis: ok so tell me more about this program.

_Alexis listened intently as her daughter explains everything to her and for the first time in the past month she can actually see a little excitement in her daughter's eyes._

Alexis: honey that sounds wonderful. I don't see why you wouldn't want to talk to your dad about this he would be as happy for you as I am.

Sam: really so... does that mean I can go.

Alexis: I don't see why not. I still have to talk it over with your dad, but I see no reason for you not to go.

Sam: omg thank you mom... thank you thank you thank you.

_Sam got up and hugs her mom with the biggest smile on her face, and her mom was happy that she could make that happen. She really missed seeing her little girl smile._

_Sonny walked in with Kristina and Molly and sees the two hugging and smiling something none of them had see in the past month, and they too started smiling._

Sonny: not that I'm complaining but what are you two so happy about?

_Sam smile completely fade and Alexis turn to her husband and other two children still smiling. She got up and walked over to them, as Sam just sat back down._

Alexis: hey girls hey hun _she says as she kissed her husband..._you guys are back early.

Sonny: yea well as soon as we got to the park the girls started arguing: and no matter how many times I told them to stop they don't listen, so they are grounded.

Alexis: they have been acting out for the past two weeks and listening seem to be a weakness for them, so maybe the next two weeks will give them the opportunity to work on their listening skills and to get along with each other...

Kristina and Molly: what!

Kristina: two weeks dad only said one week.

Sonny: now your mom said two, unless you want to go for three.

Molly: that's not fair... Sam a little help here.

Sam: sorry Mol I'm staying out of this one.

Molly and Kristina: ughhhhhhhhhh _they walked off to their rooms_

Sonny and Alexis walked over to the desk where Sam is sitting.

Sonny: so you guys gonna tell me what was going on or was it just girl talk.

Sam: maybe I should just leave so you and mom could talk, go check on the girls make sure they're not too upset.

Alexis: you don't have to go; it's good for all of us to sit and talk keep the communication line open.

Alexis could tell how much Sam hated the idea by flash of pure panic in her eyes as soon as she said the words.

Alexis: on second thought I could just explain everything to your dad.

_Sam breathes a sigh of relief and took the brochures out of her pocket and handed them to her mom and made a straight dash towards the stairs. She couldn't get out of that room fast enough. Sonny sighs and sat down as Alexis did the same_.

Sonny: she still hates me

Alexis: she doesn't hate you. She just need more time, you both do.

Sonny: well if you say so... so what is this all about anyway, what are these brochures for. _Sonny takes the brochures out of Alexis hands and start to look through them_.

Alexis: oh Sam was telling me about this amazing summer program she wanted to do for school, and I told her it would be a great opportunity we just have to talk to you about it.

Sonny: I don't know why you told her that you should have just said no.

Alexis: what? Why you I do that it would look great on her college opportunity not to mention be a good distraction for her...

Sonny: please tell me you didn't agree to her going already.

Alexis: I did I told her I would just have to talk to you about it.

Sonny: Alexis there is no way I am sending my sixteen year old daughter to Europe by herself.

Alexis: Europe? What are you talking about?

Sonny: the program is in Italy. Don't tell me Sam fail to mention that little detail.

_Alexis took the brochures and start looking over them._

Alexis: I guess she did.

Sonny: she has been doing this all year lying over and over, or leaving out information just to get her way. And when that doesn't work she gets you to agree to what she wants before we can even discuss it. There is no way she is going to Italy.

_Sonny got up and walked off, Alexis sat there looking over the brochures before finally getting up and heading up to Sam's room. She knocks on the door and Sam opens it._

Alexis: I really thought that after ever thing that has happened that things were going to change that all this lying was going to stop. And before you say anything lying by omission is still lying. _Alexis threw the brochures on the bed._

Sam: ok fine maybe I should have told you where the program was taking place. It's just I wanted to get you use to the idea before you have a chance to say no. It's something I really want to do, and the fact that it's in Italy just gives me the opportunity to get away from Port Charles and everything else for awhile.

Sonny: and away from me?

_Alexis and Sam looks at Sonny as he walks in the room._

Sam: this has nothing to do with you. _She walks over towards the window and sat on the bench_.

Sonny: then why do you have to go half way around the world to clear your head. Why can't you go to another state or somewhere nearer to do the same or a better educational program. Why Italy?

Sam: can I go or not?

Sonny: NO! Especially not with that attitude. _Sonny walked out the room, Alexis follows him._

Alexis: you know I think we should let her go, come on she is a straight A student she is always looking for ways to improve herself in school. And going to another country to learn their culture and language is a great opportunity that we are able to provide for our children. Even if we think they are doing it just to get away from us.

_Sonny turned around and looks at Alexis._

Sonny: do you really think she want to go just to get away from me.

Alexis: not only you...me, him, and everything that has happened.

Sonny: she is only sixteen; she can't be in another country by herself.

Alexis: that is why you're going to hire someone to keep an eye on her.

Present Day

_Sam walked over to the black SUV and saw her parents standing by the car waiting for her. She hesitate for a while considering if it's too late to turn around and go back on the plane. Then she saw her two sisters running towards her and smile._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's only been a week since Sam got back from Italy, and it's like her parents spend the last two months coming up with ways to keep her under control. There is always someone at the house to keep an eye on her, every time she tries to leave the house it's always; where are you going? who is going to be there? What are you going be doing? And the one time she actually got out of the house without them noticing only to find one of the guards following her, so she just gave up and went back home.

Since it's only one more week before school reopens Alexis is taking the girls back to school shopping. And since she would rather be anywhere than stuck in the house all day Sam decided to tag along with them. As soon as they got to the mall Molly and Kristina had ran into some of their friends which left Alexis and Sam together in an awkward silence. Alexis finally decided to break the silence after about thirty minutes of walking around.

Alexis: starbucks great. You want a latte or something?

Sam: sure that would be great.

They walked over to starbucks and order and sat down. They sat there neither one saying anything. Sam knowing her mom wanted to say something all week but it's she could never find the words.

Sam: ok so are you going to say something or are we just going to sit here all day with you watching me.

Alexis: Sam?

Sam: just say what you have to say and get it over with please.

Alexis: ok umm, your dad and I were talking...

Sam: (rolls her eyes) here we go, this is never good

Alexis: your dad and I were talking and he...we were thinking about letting you go to a boarding school in Vermont.

Sam: (panicking)...wait what? Boarding school?

Alexis: Sam honey...

_Alexis watch as the tears starts rolling down her daughter face, and as she become more and more angry._

Sam: mom? No you can't ship me off to boarding school. No! After what it took for me to come back here from Italy no! It's my senior year. You guys cannot do this to me.

_Sam got up and ran out of the coffee shop, Alexis tried going after her but didn't caught up to her. Alexis hated the idea as much as Sam did, but she wants to support her husband. Going to boarding school wouldn't be all that bad, but she's trying to think of her children future. Madison prep is an excellent school for students who are trying to get into Ivy League colleges. And changing schools her senior year might put Sam behind, but Sonny didn't want to hear all that according to him he can get Sam into any college she wants to go to, the high school she graduates from doesn't matter. She loves Sonny with all her heart but she hates the way how he always thinks he's right, that his way of doing things is what's best for everyone. She just wishes that he could see that he's just driving his children away before it's too late._

_Sam was in such a hurry to get away from her mom and all her nonsense about boarding school that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and almost knock someone over._

Carly: hey watch where you're going. _Carly said as she gathers her things up off the ground and turned around. _You could have killed someone... Sam! Oh my gosh I am so happy to see you.

_Carly dropped her things back on the ground as she hugged her friend. As Carly stepped back to look at her friend she saw the tears as she tries to wipe them away._

Sam: Carly hey! Oh my gosh! I am so happy to see you.

_The two shared a hug again. Sam hasn't been able to see Carly for most of the summer since she was still grounded, and plus Carly had went to California to look at colleges there which was something they had planned to do together but unexpected circumstances changed all that. Sam helped Carly picked up her things and the two walked over to a nearby bench and sat down to catch up on the past two and a half months and the fact that Sam parents want to send her away to boarding school. For the first time since she got back from Italy Sam was starting to feel like herself again. That was until her mom finally caught up to her._

Alexis: I have been looking all over this place for you.

Four Months Earlier

Sam has been pacing back and forth for the pass thirty minutes freaking out about what her next move going to be, and Carly was sick of it mainly because every time she tried to calm her down she starts yelling at her as if it's her fault.

Carly: Sam! Sam! Sam!

Sam: what! If you tell me to calm down one more time Carly I swear I am going to...

Carly: look I am just trying to help, you over there freaking out when this all could be nothing. You probably read the test wrong or something...

Sam: I didn't read the test wrong. _Sam grab the test and box and brought it over to Carly. _See if it's positive it says pregnant, if it's negative it says not pregnant. How hard is that to read? Here is the stick see for yourself...

Carly: ok fine you didn't read it wrong, but...

Sam: but what? _Sam starts pacing again, Carly rolls her eyes. _My dad is going to kill me he's going to kill him; he's going to kill us all.

Carly: will you shut up and listen, the test could be wrong and you're just freaking out for nothing. It happens all the time.

_Sam stops and starts thinking about the possibilities of that happening. _

Sam: that is so true things like that happens all the time people get false positive before, these things are only 95% accurate. Right?

Carly: well more like 99%.

Sam: ok not helping and I am so I'm dead. You might as well dig my grave right now and bury me. _Finally sit down. _How do you tell a person that they are going to be a father, and that your father is going to kill them?

_Carly laughs at how ridiculous and dramatic Sam is being right now and here she thought she was the dramatic one._

Sam: this is not funny _Sam starts laughing too. _This is really not funny, so stop laughing. _The two sat there laughing for a good while, when there was a knock at the door and Alexis walked in._

Present Day

After a very unsuccessful day at the mall Sam got home and went straight up to her room and slammed the door. She couldn't believe the nerve of her parents after forcing her to come back home from Italy now they want to make her go to some boarding school in Vermont. And the worst part of it is its senior year. They might have ruined her summer but there is no way they can ruin her senior year. Sam was about to go down stairs when her mom walked in.

Alexis: we need to talk.

Sam: I am not going to some boarding school in Vermont.

Alexis: your dad and I think that it would be best thing for you right now.

Sam: no mom he decided and you're just going along with whatever he decides. Because he thinks that he can just go around making decisions for everyone and we all just going to agree with him.

Alexis: that's not true

Sam: really? Because are you forgetting that this is the year that we have been waiting for? The year that we finally decide what college I'm going to go to. We have planned this year out over and over, and you're going to tell me that you had something to do with this boarding school idea.

_Alexis walked over to her daughter and wiped the tears from her face and hugged her. Because the truth is she was right this wasn't her idea. She and Sam had been looking forward to this year for a long time. Sam was to spend the summer in California looking at colleges with Carly and when she get back the two of them were to go look at colleges here on the east coast. But Sonny has to have things his way, he feels that it's the only way he can protect Sam from making the same mistakes again._

_Sam moved away from her mother embrace._

Sam: mom please don't let him ruin my life anymore than he already has please.


End file.
